


The mad prince and his ghosts

by Shin_sho_ryu_ken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, dimitri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_sho_ryu_ken/pseuds/Shin_sho_ryu_ken
Summary: What happens during the night at the monastery? How many ghosts decide to return to haunt Dimitri?
Kudos: 1





	The mad prince and his ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece! I love Dimitri with all my heart so I decided he would be the perfect candidate for my very first piece of trash (sorry dimi)

The Monastery was always busy during the day. The market was flourishing and full of buyers and merchants. The dining hall filled with hungry students and staff, chatting about as they chowed down on the food graciously made by the cooks. The cathedral filled with believers seeking aid from the goddess and the sound of a choir unleashing their smooth and angelic voices. There were quieter places during the day, of course. The garden was an abode for students who find tranquility in muted and less populated areas. Some students preferred to stay in their dorms, some staff preferred to stay in their offices. But anyone could agree that the monastery thrives during the day.

But what happens at night? What happens when students are blowing out their candles and preparing for slumber? What happens when shops close for the day and merchants find shelter? What happens when the heavenly voices of the choir have disappeared from the cathedral? For some, the loud voices never stop.

Some people stay awake when nobody can be found outside of their quarters. Some people cannot bring themselves to sleep because when the world gets quiet, the voices inside them only get louder.

_“When will you avenge us, Dimitri?”_

_“Have you forgotten about your promise?”_

_“Why keep living if you can’t fulfill our wishes for us like you said you would?”_

The voices of a thousand dead men haunted the prince every night. They never left him alone, even when he would pray and beg. They never stopped talking. It has been driving the broken boy mad ever since The Tragedy of Duscur. They’ve been haunting him since imperial year 1776.

_“I’m.. I’m sorry....”_ Dimitri responded to his demons. _“Please... just leave me alone...”_ he spoke as he held back his sobs. The usually confident and grounded prince was in the middle of a dim and empty cathedral at a time where no one was around to see or hear him succumb to the voices and their pleas. Every night was the same for the mad prince. He always feared the night because there were no voices or sounds around him to distract from the souls that follow him around wherever he goes and urge him to pay his debt to them. “Promise me you’ll leave me alone after I’ve done my job” he slowly gravitated towards the polished floors of the cathedral as his tears streamed down his face _“Please.”_ He begged.

**But the voices didn’t respond.**

~End ~


End file.
